Nymph in servitude
by Hawk
Summary: Hawk's response to the CJ Cold Tonks Slave Challenge on the PP3 Yahoo Group. Released in celebration of TFF's 1000th member!
1. One

Nymph in servitude R  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson

Summary: Hawk's response to the CJ Cold Tonks Slave Challenge on the PP3 group. Released in celebration of TFF's 1000th member!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something. ... Whenever I get around to uploading it there. :)

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Demented writer rants and raves on

This challenge intrigued the heck out of me the first time I saw it on the PP3 Yahoo Group, but I just couldn't find the inspiration to do anything much about it at the time.

December 12th of 2006, is a day that will forever live in infamy. Because that was when TFF, The Fanfiction Forum, which I founded a little over a year ago got its 1000th member. Keeping with my tradition of releasing TFF-exclusive NC-17 rated stuff whenever certain landmarks in the membership list is reached, I decided to do the same this time. So I had a little look in my "Ficsintheworks"-folder on my hard drive, taking a gander at what could be found that I might use for this momentous event. That was when I came across this little file named "hp-tonksslave.txt". I raised both my eyebrows and wondered just what the heck that was, opened it and rediscovered CJ's challenge.

Inspiration was now present in spades and it didn't take very long until I had two complete chapters written.

I refuse to write HBP stuff, as I have yet to read that particular book ( And unless the next one turns out to be spectacular, I won't ever read HBP either... ). So, the events depicted in this fic takes place during the summer after OotP.

As it was a PP3 challenge to begin with, I guess that it wouldn't be fair to keep it a TFF-exclusive thingie like before, but what the heck. Live with it.

The non-lemon parts of this will also be available at fanfiction dot net, but if you have the perverted urge to read the lemony bits, you'll have to frequent the PP3 Yahoo Group or visit the Hardcore Lemon Forum at TFF. Or my homepage, whenever I get around to actually updating that. ;)

The Deviant Viking signing off

* * *

CJ Cold's original challenge was made on the PP3 Yahoo Group

In short, the challenge was "How about Tonks has to serve as Harry's personal slave in order to repay a debt?".

People thought that having full challenge here ruined too much of the fun when reading the story when it was posted on TFF, the PP3 Yahoo Group and the HarryAndTonks Yahoo Group, so I removed it before posting it here. You can find the full challenge at the PP3 Yahoo Group if you want to read that before sinking your teeth into my fic.

End Challenge

* * *

Chapter One:

"We are in agreement, then?" Walburga inquired imperiously, glaring at the woman who once was part of this most noble of families.

"We are, Lady Black." Andromeda replied in a terse voice as she shakingly reached out and signed her name to the official document, suppressing the pain as the Blood Quill worked its magic on her. She took a deep breath as she put the quill away and instead picked up the Blood Stamp, pressing it down underneath her signature. There was a faint hissing noise as the magical tool drew out her blood and made a red seal appear on the paper. "So mote it be..." she whispered and pushed the paper across the desk.

Walburga suppressed the desire to smirk and instead settled for merely signing her name on the paper. The Blood Stamp for the Black family was an impressive looking thing, carved into the shape of a knight in full armour. She grasped the three decimetre tall figurine around the legs and watched silently as the knight drew his sword and used that to draw the shield of the Blacks upon the paper. It was a slower and more painful process then regular Blood Stamps, but it did look impressive.

"So mote it be." Walburga announced in a regal tone of voice once the knight was done and had sheathed its sword.

The notary Goblin picked the paper up, quickly verified both their signatures and seals, then nodded to show that everything was in order.

And thus Andromeda Tonks, formerly Andromeda Black, sold either herself, her darling daughter or a future grandchild into a lifetime of servitude to the next Lord Black.

In theory, anyway.

As Andromeda walked out of number twelve, she allowed herself a faint smile. Walburga Black had been just as arrogant as she had expected her to be and hadn't done more then skim through the contract. Thus she wasn't aware of the handy little clause that allowed Andromeda Tonks to pay back the money she owed the Black family instead of the life-time of servitude that would otherwise have been required.

If Andromeda had been aware of just how much her husband's medical treatment would cost over the years, she wouldn't have smiled.

Far from it.

* * *

"Bloody umbrella stand..." Tonks muttered to herself as she stood in line for one of the tellers at Gringotts. Yet another pair of pants had been torn beyond the capabilities of magic to repair and would now have to be replaced or fixed the Muggle way. She didn't have the energy to fix them herself and shopping was way more fun then sewing anyway, so she now stood in line to withdraw some Muggle currency from her account so she could hit the shops on this rare afternoon off.

For once, she had neither Auror nor Order duties to concern herself with until this evening and she intended to enjoy this rare occasion to the fullest!

"Your business?" the Goblin sneered down at her as she finally made it all the way to the teller.

"Nymphadora Tonks. I'd like to make a withdrawal, in Muggle currency." Tonks replied and handed the Goblin her key. The Goblin sighed and placed the key into a slot carved into his desk, where ancient Goblin magic confirmed the authenticity of the key and magically conjured an account statement into a little box to the right of the desk. The Goblin glanced quickly at the statement and started to look back at Nymphadora, only to suddenly halt and look back at the statement.

"You are wanted in the Magical Contracts Department once your business here is concluded." the goblin informed the young Auror, then smirked at her. "How large an amount are we talking about?" it inquired, already looking forward to the small provision that would result from this transaction.

"Contracts? Is there a problem?" Tonks inquired with a surprised expression. Other then her Auror paperwork, she'd never signed a magical contract, so she couldn't for the life of her imagine what business she might possibly have there.

"Not as far as I'm aware. Now, how large a withdrawal would you like to make?" the goblin responded.

* * *

"Mom! What's this?!" Nymphadora shrieked as she spun out of her parents' fireplace, spinning around several laps before she tumbled to the ground. She bounced right back up onto her feet and encountered her mother in the kitchen, where the surprised woman had stopped mid-stride on her way to refill her tea cup when her daughter unexpectedly cried out.

"Nymph? How nice to..." she started, before she was cut off.

"What's this?!" Nymphadora repeated and thrust the paper she was holding in her right hand up into her mothers face.

"It seems to be a ma... Oh no... What are you doing with this?" Andromeda asked after she'd skimmed through the top of the document and paled to a near corpse-like hue as she recognised the contract for what it was.

"The Goblins gave a copy to me five minutes ago, telling me that it would activate in a weeks time!" Nymphadora exclaimed in a panicked state of mind. "Mom, what the hell is this?" she demanded to know.

"But that means... Oh no... Oh no! There's a new Lord Black?!" Andromeda asked in a horrified tone of voice.

"How the hell did you wind up owing that old slag seven hundred thousand six hundred and eighty-three Galleons?!" Nymphadora yelled as Andromeda staggered over to the table, where she slumped down into a chair.

"Your father's medical bills..." Andromeda simply responded, still shell-shocked from the unexpected revelation.

"... Oh. ..." was all that Nymphadora was capable of saying in response to that and the two of them shared an uncomfortable silence for nearly twenty seconds, before she spoke up again. "But seven hundred thousand Galleons?! There's no bloody way I can repay that! I have a couple of thousand saved away for a rainy day, but seven hundred thousand?"

"Keep reading..." Andromeda said and buried her face in her hands. "Oh, god. I'm too old, that's why you got it..." she muttered and shook her head. "'A female member of the Tonks family under the age of forty.'. Oh, god. The debt passed on to you..."

"Whatd'ya mean keep reading?" Tonks inquired and quickly read through it. Once the goblins had informed her that she owed the future Lord Black so much money, she'd merely grabbed the contract and headed for her mother once she saw her signature on the bottom of the contract. She hadn't actually bothered to read it before.

As she did so now, her eyes gradually widened and she emitted surprised gasps, astonished whimpers and indignant squeaks the more she read.

"Mom! This is... It's... You sold me into slavery?!" Nymphadora finally exclaimed and allowed the paper to drop from her hands, as she too slumped into a chair. "A slave?" she questioned the woman who'd given birth to her.

"It was supposed to be me!" Andromeda sobbed. "Or rather, nobody at all. I thought I would be able to pay back the money owed. But... Your fathers potions, the one he took in the morning contained Manticore claws and the evening one Phoenix feather. They were dreadfully expensive." she explained and let out another sob. "We've been saving money all this time, but... It's nowhere near as much as we need to repay it all."

"First Sirius and now this..." Nymphadora sighed and shook her head. "Perhaps we can get a loan?"

"Your father and I have managed to save sixty thousand Galleons over the years. We're still six hundred and forty thousand Galleons short. None of us will be able to get a loan for that amount." Andromeda complained, as Nymphadora's eyes boggled at the amount of money her parents had. She hadn't exactly grown up in poverty, but money had always been somewhat tight and to now find out that her parents were actually rich was somewhat of a surprise.

Then again, considering the Damocles sword hanging above all their necks, perhaps it wasn't so odd that they'd been saving instead of spending.

"Why haven't you ever told me about this?" Nymphadora finally inquired. "I could have helped you."

"We... We hoped that we'd never have to. I'm sorry, but neither of us ever imagined just how much money we'd wind up owing the Blacks." Andromeda admitted. "We were going to put all our savings into a trust fund that would lie dormant until the next Lord Black was anointed, which we hoped wouldn't be for a very long time."

"Oh, mother..." Nymphadora groaned.

"What are we going to do?" Andromeda whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll ask Dumbledore. Perhaps he can do something. Or at least give us a loan." Nymphadora replied and staggeringly got onto her feet. "I'll pop on over there right now."

* * *

"Tonks? Is that you?" Harry asked as he put the lid back onto the garbage after having deposited the garbage there. It was as he was walking back towards the house that he heard the girlish sniffles. "Hestia?" he asked when he hadn't gotten a response to his first inquiry.

He looked all around himself, scanning his surroundings for the muted sniffles.

"It's me..." he heard a broken female voice from his left and soon found a depression in the lawn, indicating that somebody invisible was sitting in that spot. He walked on over and seated himself next to the depression. He heard additional sobs and sniffles as he did so, but the owner of the voice was so distraught that he hadn't been able to identify whom it belonged to. It was a female though.

He reached out and felt around for a few moments, until he felt the soft fabric of an invisibility cloak. He started gently pulling at it and finally unveiled a sobbing Nymphadora Tonks.

"Tonks. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked as he hesitated over what to do or say. This was so not one of his specialities.

"M-my mom..." Tonks sobbed.

"Oh, god... Something has happened to your mom?" Harry whispered in a horrified voice. "Is it... Was it Voldemort?" he asked and tentatively put his hand on her shoulder, which completely shattered what little composure she had. She turned towards him and flung herself into his chest, clutching at his over-sized shirt as she burrowed her face into his chest.

"Nooooo!" she wailed and Harry made a horrified face, hoping that the Dursley's hadn't heard her. "She... She... She borrowed money from the Blacks to pay for my fathers medical bills and now there's going to be a Lord Black, so the amount is due in just a week!" she sobbed through a short explanation. "And we can't pay it off!"

Harry felt like crying himself. /Black. Sirius. The Veil./ he thought, but slowly managed to put his arms faintly around Tonks. That spurred on a new bout of sniffles and sobs, rendering her incapable of speech for a while.

"How... How much?" he asked.

"Mo-m-mo-mor-m-more then s-six h-hu-h-hundred th-t-thousand G-galleons." she sobbed. "I asked D-d-du-dumbledore, b-but he o-only ha-had a l-little mo-more then t-two hundred thousand. T-three if h-he sold off s-some unus-u-unused p-properties." she continued and then let out a muted wail into his chest.

"What happens if you can't raise the money?" Harry asked, fleeting images of a crying Tonks watching as her mother was dragged off to Azkaban.

"A Tonks fe-f-female under t-the age of forty w-will have to s-s-se-s-ser-serve the L-lord Black f-for the remainder of her life!" Tonks squeaked stutteringly between sobs, sniffles and whimpers. "Mom is older then forty, so that only leaves me!"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. "You? Why?"

"The c-contract binds the entire family to the debt, including m-me." she replied. "Oh, Harry... It's terrible. I'd have to w-w-we-wear a m-m-magical s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sl-sla-s-slave c-collar, b-br-bracelets and an-anklets. I m-mig-might just as well h-have been f-forced to a-accept being p-put under the Imperious."

"Tonks. I have money. I don't know exactly how much, but I'll lend you whatever I have." Harry replied. "I've never found out how much exactly, but it's a large pile of Galleons."

"R-really?" Tonks asked, pulling away from him and looking up at him with a near worshipful glint in her eyes, a faintly hopeful look on her face. "D-do you h-have any account statements here?" she inquired eagerly.

"No." he replied with a confused expression.

"Oh, they're still at Hogwarts? I can pop on by and get them after my shift is over." she suggested.

"No. ... I've never received an account statement in my entire life. Am I supposed to get them?" he asked.

"Yeah! Every month." Tonks exclaimed with a surprised look.

"Well... I guess we can sneak off to Gringotts and get one directly from them." Harry hinted, causing Tonks to look extremely worried.

"But you're not supposed to... But they won't just give one to me... Dumbledore said... But... Oh, darn it all to heck. Let's go." Tonks babbled, hesitating back and forth until she finally decided to do it. "And... Thank you, Harry. For listening, not just offering to lend me money." she said as she got up, then helped him get up and leaning over to kiss his cheek. "It was very sweet of you." she said and wiped the tears away from her face, casting a quick make-up charm, before she bent down to retrieve her invisibility cloak.

Harry moved over to the house and told his relatives that he'd be going for a walk, then quickly hurried back to Tonks who had made a Portkey from a Muggle pen she had in one of her pockets. Both of them grabbed on to it.

"Gringotts." Tonks said, activating the Portkey and sending them off to the Apparition point in Diagon Alley. She threw the invisibility cloak over Harry, then hurriedly led him over to Gringotts after shifting her appearance beyond recognition. It wouldn't do if anyone from the Order recognized her and realized that she wasn't on her post at number four as she was supposed to.

When Harry told the teller they eventually got to see that he'd never gotten an account statement and asked to receive one, it caused all sorts of ruckus and they were quickly rushed in to a managers office, who promised to open up an investigation to see what had happened to all the account statements and other correspondence they'd sent out over the years.

Tonks hopes were crushed the moment Harry got his account statement, however.

While he was filthy rich, it just wasn't enough. His vault 'only' contained just above seventy thousand Galleons.

"Oh..." she said and slumped in her seat. "It's not enough."

"Mr Potter, since you're already here, there is another issue we here at Gringotts would like to discuss with you." the manager, Riptooth, announced.

"Can it wait?" Harry asked, putting a comforting hand on the back of Tonks neck.

"It might have bearing on your current inquiry. Am I correct in assuming that you were hoping that your account had larger means then it had?" Riptooth inquired.

"Yeah. Tonks has a debt she has to pay off and I hoped to be able to cover the money that was missing, but I came up short." Harry explained.

"Then I think you will be interested in discussing the issue I was trying to bring up." Riptooth hinted.

"All right. What is it?" Harry asked, then glanced down at Tonks as Riptooth looked rather pointedly at her. "She can stay." he assured the goblin.

"Very well then. Mr Sirius Orion Black is deceased, as you may or may not be aware of. You are mentioned in his will. In fact, you're the primary beneficiary. A significant amount of funds will be available to you after the will has been executed and you become of age." Riptooth explained and picked up a paper from a file on his desk. "About three million Galleons in ready cash, in fact." he announced, which caused both Harry and Tonks to gasp.

"The will is executed on Thursday next week, you become of age on the last of this month. At that point, you will have full access to the Black Vault which contains the funds in question." Riptooth finished.

"But... My debt is due next Friday!" Tonks wailed and started sobbing for a couple of seconds, before realization struck. "Wait a minute... 'Primary beneficiary'? ... Is Harry going to become the next Lord Black?" she asked.

"I am not at liberty to say, Miss Tonks." Riptooth replied.

"Riptooth, am I going to become the next Lord Black." Harry asked.

"Sorry, Mr Potter. I am not at liberty to say." Riptooth replied with a stoic expression. "Oh, by the way... Certain items in Mr Black's personal vaults had expiration dates and we were left with instructions on what to do with them if he should pass away. He instructed us to give you this one." Riptooth explained and handed Harry an intricately carved wooden box. "Now, if our business is concluded?" he hinted with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh... Yeah... Sure..." Harry said and slowly led the still flabbergasted Tonks out of the room. "Thanks for your time, Riptooth." Harry said as they were leaving.

Tonks was silent other then a few muttered words as she turned the pencil into a Portkey back to number four and as she mumbled the activation phrase under her breath, landing the two of them back in the Dursley garden.

"Harry... There's... I... Thanks for trying." she said and kissed his cheek once again.

"Sorry, Tonks. Isn't there any way you could get a schedule of amortization or some such? It seems a bit harsh to have to pay all of it just like that. If it could just wait until my birthday, I'll have enough money." Harry asked.

"Sorry, but no. The contract specifically states that the money has to be paid to the Black family at once when the next Lord Black is announced, or the servant condition comes into play." she replied with a tired sigh. "And we can't even get a loan, because Gringotts doesn't loan more then fifty thousand Galleons at a time, which is why mother had to go to bloody Walburga Black for her loan." she spat out.

"Isn't there anything we can do? Perhaps some other family will be willing to lend me some money, if not you. I'll be able to pay it back soon enough anyway." Harry asked.

"Not many will have that amount of cash readily available. The Blacks were somewhat unusual in that they didn't invest much of their resources. The Malfoys might have enough, perhaps the Notts and possibly the Browns. I wouldn't want to go to either of the first two, but perhaps the Browns would agree to it." Tonks replied after a few moments, causing Harry to shudder at he thought of having to ask Lucius ruddy Malfoy for a loan.

Yeah, not a good idea, that.

"You should go back inside, Harry. My replacement will be here in less then an hour and it wouldn't do for any of them to see me talking to you. We're not supposed to do that." she sighed and slumped down onto the ground, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Tonks... I don't care about that. If you ever need to talk, if any of you ever need to talk, I'll be here. I don't have anything else to do here." he stated, somewhat bitterly at the end. "I'll write a letter to the Browns, see if they'd be willing to lend me some money until my birthday. You'll see Tonks, everything will be all right." Harry assured her.

"Thanks, Harry. You're a life-saver." Tonks whispered, staring in silent gratitude as Harry walked back to the house and slowly pulling the invisibility cloak out to conceal herself from prying eyes.

* * *

+pop+

Harry rolled out of his bed and cursed as he realized that his wand was on the bedside table.

On the other side of the bed from which he'd wound up on.

"Nice going, Harry." Tonks commented with a wry smile. "Moody would have a field day with that one." she added as she saw him staring at the wand now well out of his reach.

"Tonks. Damn it, you scared the shit out of me." Harry complained as he stood up and faced the Auror. He took a deep breath to calm himself down somewhat, then turned a sorrowful expression towards her. "The Browns were willing to lend me money, but couldn't raise more then another eighty thousand Galleons on such short notice. I'm sorry." he told her and Tonks flinched at the uncomfortable reminder that her time would soon be up.

"Bloody hell." she sighed and shook her head in consternation, then forced a strained smile onto her face. "Thanks for trying, though." she said, still grateful for the attempt, even if it hadn't panned out.

"I've sent a letter to the Malfoys and the Notts, but they haven't answered yet." he continued and suddenly found himself facing an angry Auror.

"Harry! You didn't!" she gasped.

"Damn it, Tonks. You're about to be turned into a slave. Of course I did!" he countered just as angrily. "I know whatever conditions they set will be outrageous, but I had to give it a shot!"

"Well, you still shouldn't have done it." Tonks groused and sighed. "But thanks anyway. We hardly know each other and you're still willing to do this for me. ... It's humbling. Nobody has ever even tried to do as much for me as you have."

"You've never been anything but friendly to me, Tonks. Of course I'd try to help!" Harry countered.

"Yeah... Thanks again." she replied and took a deep breath. "Ready to go to the reading?" she asked.

"What reading?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Sirius will! You were summoned, weren't you?" she asked with an equally confused expression.

"Uh, no." he replied and blinked. "Oh yeah, Riptooth did say it was going to be today, didn't he?"

"Weird. You should have gotten a summons. Dumbledore didn't say anything about it either, now that I think of it." she commented and scratched the back of her head. "Well, Gringotts is as safe as can be. I guess he simply forgot to let us know that you'd be heading on over there today. Or perhaps he didn't know about it. Well, whatever. I figured I'd ask you to tag along with me, sit with me and keep me company as I find out what sort of bozo I'll wind up serving."

"Of course. But we'll get you out of this one yet. I'll send another letter to the Malfoys and the Notts, I'll somehow manage to raise the money you need. You'll see." Harry promised.

"You're sweet, Harry." Tonks sighed and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a grateful hug. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you for what you've done and still am trying to do. I swear to you, on my magic even, that if there's ever a way I can repay you, I'll take it!" she swore and the two of them felt a faint big of a tingle as magic confirmed Tonks impromptu oath.

"Anything for a friend, Tonks. No repayment necessary. What would I do with all those Galleons anyway, they'd just be collecting dust in my vault." he assured her.

"Well, let's go, shall we?" Tonks asked as she wiped a tear from the corner of her left eye, holding out a teddy-bear Portkey towards him.

"Yeah." Harry said and straightened up, looking down at the Portkey with a faintly amused expression. "Yours?" he asked as he reached out to hold on to it.

"Shut it." Tonks groused and dropped a note onto Harry's bed, letting whomever had been assigned to take him to Gringotts know that she'd already done so. "Godspeed." she said and the Portkey activated, taking them to the rarely used Apparition Point inside of Gringotts itself, as Tonks had spoken with the goblins beforehand and gotten temporarily keyed in to their wards.

The two of them picked themselves off the ground and quickly went outside, were they were met up with a goblin who took them straight to the small conference room where the will would be read without passing the main hall of Gringotts.

Which was lucky as Mundungus Fletcher and Severus Snape were standing just inside the main doors of Gringotts, keeping an eye out for one Harry Potter whom couldn't be allowed to be present at the reading, by orders of one Albus Dumbledore. Albus was reasonably sure that there was no way Harry could have heard about it, but Dumbledore was done taking chances in matters concerning Harry.

Or so he'd thought.

He'd managed to get his hands on copies for the summons for the reading of Sirius will and swiftly dealt with all possible interferences. Remus had been sent on a mission to Hungaria, so the werewolf sent his lawyer to attend the reading in his stead. Andromeda had been told that Nymphadora had duties for the Order, so she wouldn't be able to come along and there was thus not even a need to ask her. He'd also covertly added a little secrecy spell when he met the elder Tonks woman for tea a day before the summons were sent out, so she wouldn't be able to discuss it with her daughter.

He'd asked Molly and Arthur to keep it a secret from their children, explaining that he was concerned that they would discuss it with Harry in their letters and thus unnecessarily upset the boy by reminding him of Sirius. Harry wouldn't be speaking with the Malfoys or the Lestranges, so there had been no need to do anything there. The only others summoned to the reading, were old friends and associates of Sirius, so there wasn't necessary to take measures concerning them either.

So as the headmaster of Hogwarts leaned back in his seat and picked up a steaming cup of tea from his desk, he felt justified in allowing himself to relax, safe in the knowledge that there was no way Harry would be attending the reading and even if he'd somehow managed to find out about it, Mundungus and Severus would be there to bring him back to Privet Drive before the reading were to take place.

Again, or so he thought.

The End! ( For now... )


	2. Two

Nymph in servitude R  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson

Summary: Hawk's response to the CJ Cold Tonks Slave Challenge on the PP3 group. Released in celebration of TFF's 1000th member!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something. ... Whenever I get around to uploading it there. :)

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Previously, on 'Nymph in servitude'

The two of them picked themselves off the ground and quickly went outside, were they were met up with a goblin who took them straight to the small conference room where the will would be read without passing the main hall of Gringotts.

Which was lucky as Mundungus Fletcher and Severus Snape were standing just inside the main doors of Gringotts, keeping an eye out for one Harry Potter whom couldn't be allowed to be present at the reading, by orders of one Albus Dumbledore. Albus was reasonably sure that there was no way Harry could have heard about it, but Dumbledore was done taking chances in matters concerning Harry.

Or so he'd thought.

He'd managed to get his hands on copies for the summons for the reading of Sirius will and swiftly dealt with all possible interferences. Remus had been sent on a mission to Hungaria, so the werewolf sent his lawyer to attend the reading in his stead. Andromeda had been told that Nymphadora had duties for the Order, so she wouldn't be able to come along and there was thus not even a need to ask her. He'd also covertly added a little secrecy spell when he met the elder Tonks woman for tea a day before the summons were sent out, so she wouldn't be able to discuss it with her daughter.

He'd asked Molly and Arthur to keep it a secret from their children, explaining that he was concerned that they would discuss it with Harry in their letters and thus unnecessarily upset the boy by reminding him of Sirius. Harry wouldn't be speaking with the Malfoys or the Lestranges, so there had been no need to do anything there. The only others summoned to the reading, were old friends and associates of Sirius, so there wasn't necessary to take measures concerning them either.

So as the headmaster of Hogwarts leaned back in his seat and picked up a steaming cup of tea from his desk, he felt justified in allowing himself to relax, safe in the knowledge that there was no way Harry would be attending the reading and even if he'd somehow managed to find out about it, Mundungus and Severus would be there to bring him back to Privet Drive before the reading were to take place.

Again, or so he thought.

Roll credits

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Well, it seems like everybody who's supposed to be here are. As well as one curious addition." the goblin sitting at the head of the table in the conference room said, once Harry and Tonks had seated themselves. "Who are you?" he asked with a pointed look at Tonks.

"Nymphadora Tonks." she replied with a wry expression as she gave her given name.

"She's with me." Harry added and the goblin slowly nodded.

"Very well then." he agreed and climbed up from his chair to stand on the table itself so everybody could see him. "My name is Fistfang and I am a barrister in the employ of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. I handled Mr Blacks affairs from the time he left his family, up until the day he died." the goblin announced. "Before we proceed, Mr Black requested that I ensure something. Mr Potter, have you received the box Mr Black left for you? Records show that Manager Riptooth took it out of storage and handed it to you."

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Have you used the contents of it?" Fistfang asked.

"Yes." Harry replied again, to which Fistfang nodded.

"Excellent. Then we may proceed." he announced and climbed off the table, seating himself once again in the chair.

"What was in the box?" Tonks asked, but there wasn't time for an answer before Fistfang started speaking.

"Mr Black's most recent will was given to us in the form of a Pensieve. I assume that everybody here is familiar with the use of one?" Fistfang asked and the room collectively nodded. "If I may direct your attention to the furrow in the table, you may treat that as a regular Pensieve." he instructed and pulled out a flagon from a pocket in his suit jacket, then poured the contents of it into a furrow that ran all the way around the table. Harry soon saw as the familiar looking liquid rushed passed him and Tonks, heading all the way around the table. "You may proceed." Fistfang told the room and everybody did as instructed, soon finding themselves in one of Sirius memories.

Harry recognized Sirius room at number twelve and shed a few tears as he observed Sirius walking around the room, casting a wide array of privacy and secrecy charms, before he seated himself on his bed. He reached down to the floor and picked up a bottle of Butterbeer from it. He sipped silently from it for a few moments, before he spoke up.

"I Sirius Orion Black, being in a debatably sane and coherent state of mind, hereby give my last will and testament.

Remus, you old wolf. I leave you with a hundred thousand Galleons from the Black Vault. Use it well. From my personal belongings, you also get all the artwork and the contents of the red chest. Fistfang will also contact you in private later, with some personal requests from me to you. Have a good life, Moony.

Andromeda, dearest cousin of mine. You also get a hundred thousand Galleons from the Black Vault and your pick of the jewellery within it. The blue photo album from my personal vault is also yours, look at it and remember me fondly. I certainly always recalled you with plenty of it. Have a good life, sweetheart.

Narcissa, silliest cousin of mine. As I am required to give you something from the Black Vault, I leave you with one Galleon, one Sickle and one Knut. I suggest using it to pay someone to remove the stick from your ass you seem to have shoved up there ever since marrying that bastard you call husband. From my personal vault, you get the green sketch book which I once stole from you. I now return it and offer my sincere compliments. You had a talent and it's a shame that you didn't put it to use. I hope that you live the life you deserve, what you deserve is up to you and your actions from now on.

Bellatrix, stupidest cousin of mine. Once again, I'm required to leave someone with something and I will. You get the blue chest from the Black Vault. It contains toys from when we were children and I leave them with the hope that you will remember the person you were at that time. I hope that you too live the life you deserve and once again, what sort of life you deserve will be up to you and your actions from this point on.

Willie, dear old friend. You helped me get a job when I got out of school, was a good friend to me over the years and was even kind enough to visit me in jail after I was thrown into that hellhole. Cheers mate. I leave you with fifty thousand Galleons from the Black Vault.

Stephen, you old rascal. When I needed you, you really came through. I know that you put your job on the line, doing what you did for me. I said that I wouldn't forget it and I haven't. I leave you with fifty thousand Galleons from the Black Vault." Sirius said, then drained the rest of his Butterbeer, tossing that into a bin in one corner of the room.

He got up and started pacing the room, pulling out his wand and checking the privacy and secrecy spells he'd cast earlier. He fetched another Butterbeer from a cabinet against one wall, then seated himself on the bed again.

"Finally we come to my son, Harry." he said and gulped down some more Butterbeer. "You'll get the rest of it, from both the Black and my personal vault. Since this version of the will is being read, you must have taken the potion I left you, for which I'm glad. I've always loved you like a son and now, you are. The potion in question was a Family Binding Potion, which bound you to the Black family in general and me in particular, making you my son in the eyes of the law. So venture forth, Lord Harry James Potter-Black. Enjoy life to the fullest and raise some hell for me." Sirius stated with a wry smile, then drained the rest of his Butterbeer, before he started talking again.

"I also leave you with some personal requests, but Fistfang will take care of that for me later. Those are for your ears only. If Albus Dumbledore has somehow managed to take part in this reading, know that they're charmed for Harry only and that unpleasant things will happen if anyone not of my blood even so much as touches them." Sirius said and raised the empty bottle into the air in front of him. "Cheers everybody. Sirius Orion Black, signing off." he said and a few seconds after that, the memory ended and they all found themselves back in the conference room.

Narcissa Malfoy looked displeased and oddly absentminded as she stormed out of the room, followed by a lawyer representing Bellatrix. Harry was disappointed to find that Remus had sent a lawyer as well, so he couldn't say hi to his old teacher. Willie stayed behind and introduced himself, talking with Harry for a bit. He turned out to be a former Auror, who had quit his job in order to become a freelance curse breaker. He'd been one of Sirius few friends during Hogwarts.

Stephen hung around as well, revealing that he worked in the Ministry of Transportation and had helped Sirius escape from the country when he'd escaped from Azkaban. To say that he and Sirius were friends in Hogwarts was perhaps a strong word, but they had known each other and been partners in Herbology. Stephen was a Hufflepuff and the famed loyalty of the house ran true in him. He'd never believed that Sirius was guilty and had thus helped him evade the authorities and country both, when Sirius approached him.

The final one to speak to him was Andromeda and she just stared silently at him for nearly a full minute with a piercing gaze, until she finally put her right hand on top of Harry's chest, right over his heart.

"Nymphadora has told me of your attempts to secure her freedom and the lengths you've gone through to do so. I am forever indebted to you for that, but I still have a request for you which I hope you'll grant." she said and swallowed nervously. "Treat my daughter well, Lord Potter-Black." she pleaded and Harry blinked in surprise.

"Of course I will. She's my friend after all. There's no way I wouldn't treat her anything but..." he started, then fell silent and looked back over his shoulder at Tonks, who was still seated at the table, staring woodenly forward at the wall in front of her. His eyes bulged out of their sockets and he turned back to Andromeda as realization struck. "Lord Potter-Black! I'm... He's not... I'm... She's... I..." he stuttered.

"Yes. You're the next Lord Black. Our family's debt is to you." Andromeda confirmed. "Come tomorrow, she'll be yours for the rest of her life."

"Oh Merlin..." Harry squeaked, then fainted and would have slumped to the ground, if Andromeda hadn't acted quickly and hugged him against her in an upright position.

"Oh dear..." she sighed as she observed the unconscious young man in her arms and her near-comatose daughter at the table.

* * *

"Oh Merlin..." Harry groaned as he returned to consciousness and instantly recalled the circumstances he now found himself in. His eyes instantly opened and he sat up, finding that he was back in his bed at the Dursley's. For a few moments, he almost dared to hope that it'd all been some horrifying and yet oddly intriguing dream, but then he saw Tonks sitting against the wall, lost in her own thoughts to such a degree that she hadn't even noticed that he'd woken up. "Tonks?" Harry carefully called after a few moments to regain his wits. 

"Yeah..." she absently responded, then seemed to shake herself out of her funk. "Oh, Harry. You're awake!" she called and instantly bounced up onto her feet, then promptly fell over flat onto her face. "Owie..." she whimpered, then more slowly got back onto her feet. "That hurt..." she muttered and gently rubbed her face and left shoulder. "Are you all right?" she wondered.

"Are you?" Harry countered with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, no worries. I'm used to it." she replied with a sheepish grin.

"No, not that. ... Well, that too! But..." Harry replied.

"Oh, yeah... That..." Tonks replied and looked away from him, staring around the room for a few moments before she returned her gaze to Harry. "Yeah, I am. Somewhat. Almost." she replied and chuckled. "To tell the truth, I'm actually sort of relieved. The rest of it hasn't really had time to sink in yet. At the moment, I'm just grateful that it wasn't Draco who became the new Lord Black." she said with a faint shudder.

"Grateful! Tonks! You'll be my slave unless we come up with some way out of this!" Harry protested.

"Harry, until the reading, I was expecting to have to be at Draco's beck and call for the rest of my life. Trust me, I'm grateful." Tonks firmly reminded him and then took a deep breath. "You remember my oath? That I'd do anything to repay you? Well, this is it. I now have a way to repay you and unless I'm willing to loose my magic, which I'm not, I'll have to take it."

"But... You could repay me with your old Auror training books or something, not like this!" Harry protested.

"Harry, I keep telling you. It's okay." Tonks insisted. "Draco would have treated me like crap, ordered me to take the Dark Mark, forced the secrets of the Order out of me unless I'd been Obliviated of them beforehand, humiliating me by doing menial labour and very likely used me as his very own complete set of very realistic blow-up dolls." she said and quickly changed shape, assuming the form of Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Cho and Fleur before she assumed her regular pink-haired heart-faced appearance that she seemed to prefer most of the time.

"Oh, god. That's a nasty and disgusting image." Harry mumbled, trying to keep the contents of his stomach down as he unwillingly had to see a series of mental images of Draco doing the horizontal mambo with each of the girls Tonks had morphed into.

"I agree." Tonks said with a faint smile. "Even if we don't manage to raise the money in time, a lifetime of servitude to you is like a paradise on earth in comparison." she assured him and walked over to the bed, seating herself next to him. She smiled a small but honest smile and reached out to caress his cheek with her right hand. "I trust and like you already, Harry. After what you've tried to do for me during this week, I'd likely do almost whatever you'd ask of me anyway and I don't think you'd actually ask for anything I wouldn't be willing to do. All that will be different after tomorrow when I've donned the collar, bracelets and anklets is that I'll enjoy doing it more then I otherwise would."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I told you about the collar, bracelets and anklets before, didn't I? I'm not surprised that you don't know what they do. Not many do, as it's an outdated practise and one that hasn't ever been widely practised. When I first found out about the consequences, I looked through four libraries without finding anything about it. I had to specially order a book through Flourish & Botts to find out what they were about." she replied and folded her hands in her lap, causing Harry to feel oddly bereft as her hand was removed from his cheek.

"It's a set of controls, binding the wearer to the targets will." she started with a far-away expression on her face as she talked about it. "The collar is tool for punishing disobedient or disloyal behaviour. If I were to insult, humiliate, hit, hex or otherwise attack you, either physically, mentally or emotionally, I'll feel pain. It'll also cause pain if I try to lie or refuse to answer a question from you. It also causes discomfort that will eventually turn into pain if I were to refuse to obey one of your orders or requests. At first, it's merely discomfort, but the longer period of time that passes, the worse it'll get until it either kills me or I go through with whatever you asked." she explained, causing Harry to stare at her with an absolutely horrified expression.

"The bracelets reward obedience and loyalty in the wearer. They'll make me feel a burst of pleasure whenever I obey an order or receive praise from you. They also allow you to reward me, you could use them to make my day simply by ordering it." she said with a faint smile, then blushed furiously as she got to the last part of the control system. "The anklets, uh, they... Uhm... They're mainly to 'deepen and enhance service and devotion'. It allows me to feel your sexual pleasure myself, meaning that if I were to... Uhm... Eh... Makeyoufeelgood, I'd feel the same amount of pleasure." she hastily explained, still with a furious blush. "They also allow me to sense and share in whatever else you're feeling at any given time. If you're pleased, I'll feel good. If you're upset, I'll be discomforted. Ensuring that it's in my best interest to keep you happy and satisfied." she finished, then tilted her head as she looked at Harry.

"Harry, are you all right?" she asked with a worried expression.

"I haven't fainted yet?" Harry weakly asked, feeling slightly disconnected from reality at the moment. "Merlins beard, who came up with those filthy things and how do we go about getting rid of them forever?"

"When they were first put to use is unclear. We do know that the earliest record of magical control devices like there, are from ancient Egypt, several hundred years BC." Tonks replied and took a deep breath. "And once I put them on, there's no taking them off for as long as I live. They'll use both my and your blood during the creation process. Mine to create Blood Wards binding them to my body, essentially making them a necessary and integral part of me. They'll change along with the wearer, becoming parts of any morph I do or Animagus transformation somebody else who wore similar things might go through. Your blood, to bind me to your service." she explained.

"And if I don't give my blood?" Harry asked.

"Then the contract will be broken and I'll loose my magic." Tonks simply replied.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Harry demanded to know.

"I'm still in shock." she replied with a faint smile. "Besides, like I said, I had expected to be bound to Draco using those things. Imagine my relief when I found out that I'd be bound to you instead. Draco may be my cousin and all, but I wouldn't trust him to keep a pet dog right'n proper and I certainly wouldn't trust him to treat me kindly."

"But... I could force you to do anything with you wearing those nasty things!" Harry exclaimed. "How can you trust me with that sort of power over you?"

"Because you're a good man, Harry Potter." Tonks simply replied. "I can't imagine you ordering me to do something wrong."

"But... I'm a hormonal teenager!" he protested, something he usually wouldn't have mentioned. But what with Tonks being so calm about it, he sort of wished that she'd become more upset about it and did his best to make her so. "What if... What if I..." he stuttered.

"Ordered me to have sex with you?" she asked with a kind expression and assumed a thoughtful look for a few moments, looking him over. "Like I said, I don't think that you'd actually do that." she finally replied. "But if you did... Well, like I said. I'd do nearly anything you'd ask of me anyway even without the collar, bracelets and anklets. All that'll change in that department, is that the bracelets and anklets will ensure that I'll enjoy doing so."

"Tonks!" Harry protested.

"Easy there, Harry. I don't want you to pop a vein." Tonks gently rebuked him. "Consider this, Harry. You are as you say, a hormonal teenager. I assume you get urges from time to time. ... Actually, I'm pretty darn sure that you get urges from time to time. I certainly did at that age anyway, still do as a matter of fact." she said with a faint blush, though it was nothing compared to the one Harry was sporting at the moment. "Anyway, judging from the lack of female company here and the fact that owls aren't whizzing back'n forth out of your bedroom window more often and those that do, are owls that I recognize, I'm guessing that you don't have a girlfriend at the moment. Am I right?"

"Yeah..." Harry muttered.

"So, you get urges and likely deal with them on your own. When I put on my slave gear, I'll be aware of it." she said and Harry blanched, the colour of his skin turning from furiously flushed to near-white paleness. "If you refrain from 'satisfying' them, you'll be discomforted and so will I. If you satisfy them, you'll feel good and so will I." she explained then smirked, though she still blushed as she did so. "If I satisfy them, you'll feel good and I'll feel even better. If you order me to satisfy them, you'll feel good and I'll feel even better then if I satisfied them by my own decision."

"Oh god..." Harry groaned. "You're awful, Tonks."

"Well, I've had a lot more time to think about this then you." she admitted. "I must also admit, like I said before, that I'm still so relieved by the fact that I'll be your servant instead of Dracos that I'm probably not looking hard enough at the negative bits just yet." she revealed and got a far-away expression on her face. "By tomorrow, it'll all be over, one way or the other." she said and smiled.

"I'll send another letter to the Malfoys and Notts, Tonks. I'll make this right, you'll see." Harry announced.

"Thanks, Harry. What you're trying to do means a lot to me." Tonks said. "Which is why I'm so certain that I'll be okay, even if you fail." she said and put both her hands down beside his hips, leaned forward and kissed him again.

Not on the cheek this time, though.

This time, it was lip to lip.

Closed-mouthed, but still right on the lips.

"I have to go, Harry. Got some business to take care of." she said as she pulled back, then Apparated away with a faint popping noise.

"Ruddy bloody hell..." Harry muttered as he licked his lips, then got up and headed for the desk, his mind intent on writing those two additional letters.

* * *

When Harry still hadn't received answers from either the Malfoys or the Notts, he resigned himself to the fact that the day would most likely wind up with him having a friend serving him for life. For a few moments, he actually considered taking the easy way out by removing 'life' from the equation. But considering the prophecy, he wasn't even sure if it was possible for him to kill himself. 

But other then the fact that it was the easy way out, it was also the coward's way out and no matter what else he was, Harry Potter certainly didn't think of himself as a coward, so that idea was scrapped pretty much instantly.

That was the reason why he greeted the arrival of Tonks, Andromeda and the goblin Fistfang with a sort of resigned terseness as the three of them Apparated into his bedroom a quarter to twelve, fifteen minutes before the debt would have to be paid in full.

"No luck." was all he said, tiredly rubbing his temples. "I still haven't gotten an answer from either family." Harry greeted them instead of saying 'hello'.

"Well, even if you had or they reply within the minute, it'd still take quite a while for the funds to be moved over to your vault." Fistfang replied. "I'm afraid that your time is up, so I am here to produce the control system. I have already received the blood of Nymphadora Tonks. I will now require your blood as well, Mr Potter-Black." he said and put a attaché case onto Harry's desk, opening it up and withdrawing what looked like an empty potion vial with a black suction cup attached to the opening of it. "Put this against your bare skin." he instructed and handed Harry the vial.

"There's fifteen minutes left." Harry protested and looked at Fistfang. "Can't Gringotts give me a loan until my birthday? I'd be able to pay back then. It's less then a month!"

"I am sorry, Mr Potter-Black. It's against Gringotts statues to lend more then fifty thousand Galleons." Fistfang replied. "Besides, the administration for such would take nearly a full day. There's just not enough time remaining before the deadline."

Harry sighed and took the vial, making a grim face as he placed the suction cup against his left arm, expecting it to be painful. But it appeared as if the weird suction cup had been enchanted with a painless spell of some sort, because the vial quickly filled up with Harry feeling only the mildest of itches as it did so. He removed it and looked at the vial for a couple of seconds, before he handed it back to Fistfang with a morose sigh.

The goblin nodded to himself, then moved over to the attaché case, putting the vial down into a form-fitting slot next to another one with an already filled vial. He murmured a few words in his own language and the gathered humans stared as the vials emptied of blood. Also inside the case, was a black velvet choker decorated with the Potter and Black crests and two silver bracelets also with the Potter and Black crests. Inside the chocker, rested silver anklets, also with the two crests on them. All these items slowly started to glow as Fistfang kept on muttering in the goblins harsh and guttural language.

When he finished with a loud shout of 'Raggamushil!', the glow slowly faded away.

Fistfang carefully inspected all five items with a small magnifying glass, with a rosy-hued glass. Everything was apparently to his satisfaction, as he put the glass away and extracted collar, bracelets and anklets, presenting them to Tonks with a stoic expression.

She bowed formally as she accepted them, then turned to face Harry, holding them out to him after she'd gotten down onto her knees and lowered her face in a gesture of supplication.

"Lord and Master, your servant Nymphadora Druella Tonks awaits your binding." Tonks announced.

"Take the collar, raise her head and put it on her, while saying 'With this collar, I bind you to my service.'." Andromeda stage-whispered to Harry.

"Can't I refuse?" he whispered right back.

"Only if you wish to rob me and my family of our magic for all eternity. Go on!" Andromeda whispered right back. "'With this collar, I bind you to my service.', quickly." she repeated. Harry swallowed nervously, then took the collar from Tonks outstretched hands. He put his left hand underneath her jaw and gently raised her head.

"With this collar, I bind you to my service." he managed to croak out as he put it around her neck. Once it was in place, it flashed a bright red and tightened itself around her neck.

"The bracelets next. 'With these bracelets, I bind your loyalty to me.' as you put them on." Andromeda hinted.

"With these bracelets, I bind your loyalty to me." Harry intoned as he put the bracelets onto her wrists, where they too flashed a bright red as they shrunk until they were securely in place.

"'With these anklets, I bind your devotion to me.', right one first, left one last." Andromeda murmured and Harry bent down behind Tonks to do as instructed.

"With these anklets, I bind your devotion to me." he said as he fastened the left one and stood up again. After a quick wave from Andromeda, he walked around and turned to face Tonks.

"'You are now bound to my service, from now until the end of days.', then kiss her forehead." Andromeda whispered her final instruction.

"You are now bound to my service, from now until the end of days." Harry parroted, then bent over and kissed Tonks forehead.

"Lord and Master, your servant is bound to your service. From now until the end of days. So mote it be." Tonks announced.

"So mote it be!" Harry exclaimed after a nudge from Andromeda, once it became clear that he either didn't know the traditional response or was too dazed to make it.

"Take her left hand with your right and help her up, saying 'Arise, bound servant of mine. Serve me well, from now until the end of days.'." Andromeda prompted and Harry blushed as he took Tonks hand in his.

"Arise, bound servant of mine. Serve me well, from now until the end of days." he instructed her and as Tonks was assisted to her feet, she gasped in surprised pleasure as she was rewarded for obeying her first order, feeling a pleasant warmth spread from the bracelets throughout her entire body.

"Your bound servant has risen as commanded to. I will serve my Lord and Master well, from now until the end of days." Tonks replied and bowed deeply.

"The deal is made, the contract is completed. All is well. So mote it be." Fistfang announced and with a bright yellow flash, the contract he'd pulled out during the binding vanished into thin air.

And with that, Nymphadora Druella Tonks ceased to be a free woman and instead became the personal property of Lord Harry James Potter-Black, from now until the end of days.

* * *

"You're feeling guilty, Harry. Please don't." Tonks requested once Fistfang and Andromeda had departed and left the two of them alone. Fistfang promising to return on Harry's birthday to finalize everything regarding his inheritance and whatever else he wanted done once he became of age, as Harry had decided to keep him on a retainer for whatever business might crop up. Andromeda had once again requested that he treat her daughter well, extended a permanent invitation to visit the Tonks' whenever the mood struck him and wished him well, talked in private with her daughter for a few minutes and then left. 

"I'll try, Tonks." he promised and tilted his head as he looked at her. "How does it feel? To sense what I'm feeling, I mean." he asked.

"Rather odd, I must say." she replied. "I can still feel whatever I am feeling, but at the same time, there's some sort of overlap, allowing me to sense what you're feeling at the same time."

"What are you feeling right now, Tonks?" he asked and she made a wry expression.

"I had hoped that you wouldn't ask me that." she replied and sighed, then quickly went on before the collar had a chance to decide that she was trying to avoid giving her Lord an answer. "Lots of things, to be honest. Because you're feeling guilty, I feel... I guess restless and slightly worried is pretty accurate a description. It's not too bad yet, but the discomfort will no doubt increase the longer you're feeling down. I'm slightly disappointed, because I was nursing a faint hope that I wouldn't have to wear these things all the way up until the binding started. There's a bit of worry of my own, wondering how my friends and associates will deal with the fact that I'm bound to you now. A hint of fear, concern that I may have misjudged you in some way and you'll turn up to be a harsh and cruel Master." she admitted and felt how the Harry-induced discomfort increased quite a bit as his mood took a turn for the worse for every word she said.

She was glad that he'd said 'right now', as she wouldn't want to clue him in to the fact that he was actually making her feel worse now. He had enough guilt and stress as it was, she didn't need to add on to it by telling him that he was hurting her simply by being himself, feeling guilty and sad for her.

"I'm also still feeling glad, almost joyous, because I wound up bound to you instead of Draco. I'm feeling somewhat awed by the connection between the two of us, almost marvelling over what it allows me to feel. Concern, for you and how you're taking this whole thing. Anxiety and fretting, because I'm worried that you'll never get over the guilt your feeling. Relief, because you went through with this and accepted me. If you hadn't, me and my entire family would have turned into squibs and never again would there be a wizard or witch from our family. Some eagerness and impatience, wondering when you'll give me your next order, because obeying the first one felt really good. Some anxiety and worry, suspecting that you'll never give me another order." she finished.

"All that? Wow." Harry said and Tonks nodded in response. "I'm sorry about all this Tonks, trust me, I am. I really wanted to somehow get you out of this."

"I know. I can feel it." she simply replied.

"And I don't want you to worry, Tonks. I promise that I won't turn out the way you fear, becoming cruel and harsh." he swore and she nodded.

"I know that, Harry. It's just one of those irrational fears that just won't go away, even though I know in my head that you won't turn out that way." she agreed.

"Druella?" he suddenly asked and Tonks groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Hecate's nipples! I'd hoped that you'd forgotten about that!" she complained.

"No way I could forget about that. Nymphadora Druella Tonks?" he asked and shook his head. "How pissed were your parents when they named you?"

"Well, I don't know about pops, but mom doesn't drink." she replied. "Personally, I think they're just sadistic and wanted to ensure that there would always be at least one good reason for people to tease their only daughter throughout her entire life, just in case there wouldn't be other reasons. What with me being so clumsy and a Metamorph, they needn't have been concerned about that." she snorted.

"Nymphadora Druella Tonks." Harry repeated and shook his head.

"My mother's mother was named Druella. But I suggest that you keep both my entire first and my middle name to yourself, unless you want to be on the receiving end of something very unpleasant. I know quite a few very painful spells." she warned him, in spite of the sudden pain the collar inflicted upon her as she threatened her Master.

"I'll try." he chuckled and shook his head again.

"Well, at least you're feeling somewhat better now. Glad I could give you something to laugh about, even if it was my name." she replied with an indignant expression, pouting and looking away.

Only to suddenly look back at Harry with a surprised expression as she received a burst of emotions from him. She blinked as he just as suddenly averted his gaze from her.

"You were just attracted to me!" she stated, then tilted her head as she considered that. "No, that's not it. Not quite. It was more... More... Almost like... That odd sense of amusement..." she mused out loud, then blinked as realization struck. "You think I'm cute when I'm angry?" she questioned and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "There it is again! You do think I'm cute when I'm angry!"

"Well, you are." Harry said and couldn't help but to chuckle.

"And you think it's funny. Great. I'm just a big joke to you, aren't I?" she asked and threw her hands out, raising her gaze towards the roof.

"Sorry, Tonks." he apologized, trying to get his face back under control, hiding away the smile he was struggling to keep off his lips.

"Yeah, well... Don't let it happen again, okay?" she requested.

"I'll try." he promised.

"Good." she snapped and maintained a serious expression for a few seconds, then she let out a laugh of her own and wrapped her arms around him. "This is so much better, y'know. It's not all that pleasant when you're feeling depressed." she said and hugged him close to her, then blinked as new sensations were transmitted to her again. "Wow. You weren't kidding about that 'hormonal teenager' bit, were you?" she asked, moved off a step although she still kept her arms around him, then glanced down at his crotch. "Wow. Is that all because of me or have you started carrying your wand down the front of your pants instead of in your back pocket?" she asked, privately considering the joke worth it even if she received a twinge of pain for teasing her Master and discomfort because Harry was suddenly feeling uncomfortable and ashamed. "S'okay, Harry. I was only kidding. It's a completely natural reaction for a healthy young male when in close contact with a totally gorgeous ten-pointer babe like myself."

"Oh, Merlin. Isn't there any way to turn that sensing-what-I'm-feeling-through-the-anklets-thing off?" Harry asked and took a step away from her.

"Nope. It's meant to help the servant better understand and serve the Master, after all. None of these things come with an on/off-switch." she said and flashed one of her bracelets and touched the choker with her free hand.

"Ugh, this is going to be the end of me." Harry groaned.

"It doesn't have to be all that bad, y'know..." Tonks suggested and walked right up to him, putting the flat of her right hand against the bulge on his trousers. She smiled and slowly gave it a gentle rub. "It can actually be... Pretty darn good." she hinted and slowly started moving her hand in circles over the bulge, shivering at the pleasurable sensations doing that to him caused in herself.

"Tonks, what are you..." Harry croaked nervously and swallowed. "What are you doing?" he asked in a somewhat more normal tone of voice.

"Seven years apart or not, slave accessories or not, I still find you attractive. You're feeling horny, as a result I'm feeling horny. Pleasuring you, pleasures me. It makes perfect sense for me to do this." she explained and wrapped both her arms around him, instead pressing her groin against his, slowly grinding herself up and down against him. "I'll be around for the rest of your life and unless you order me to, I'll never have another man besides you. The longer I wear these things, the more devoted, knowledgeable and obsessed about you I'll become. In a couple of years when I've learned to anticipate your needs, I'll probably be on my knees and pulling your zipper down before you've even realized that you're horny." she said and kissed the hollow of his throat. "I'll stop, if you want me to. I'll stop right now, if you order me to. But realize this before you say anything. I want this. I want you. I want to feel what it's like to be with you before these things start messing too much with my mind." she said and caressed the side of his neck with the bracelets on her wrists, before she started kissing his throat and jaw.

"Sweet Jesus..." Harry groaned and threw his head back, arms and hands hanging limply at his sides.

"You're liking this... And so am I..." Tonks purred as she disengaged her lips from the tip of his jaw. "Very much so..." she moaned as a wave of particularly potent ankle-induced pleasure surged through her system from the continuing groin-grinding. It was amazing, not only was there enjoyable sensations because what she was doing was enjoyable, but on top of that, she also felt the same amount of pleasure that Harry was feeling due to her actions. When she kissed him, it felt like somebody was kissing her. When their groins ground together, it was as if she had two of them.

She had suffered through a sudden flash of concern about things like this taking place between the two of them when she found out that Harry was Lord Black, but it had passed almost as soon as the notion had struck her. After the days when she'd fretted about being ordered to do similar things by Draco and the nights she'd awoken screaming after nightmares of Draco abusing her body in all sort of perverted ways for his own sick pleasure, the notion of being with a nice guy she actually liked, who just happened to be seven years younger then her, didn't warrant much concern.

And now when she felt what it was like, she could hardly wait for more of it.

It wasn't what she had in mind for her very first hour of being Harry's servant, but the moment the discomfort she'd felt from his guilt vanished and she got horny because Harry was, coherent reasoning and common sense had flown out the window. The pleasure and desire for more, was all that remained. She was so overwhelmed by it all that she wasn't even able to tell if it was Harry, her or both of them who wanted more.

All that mattered to her right now however, was that there in fact were more.

Much more.

"Harry... Shall I stop? Shall I go on?" she purred and pressed their lips together in a fierce snog, ravaging his mouth with her tongue. "It's your call..." she said as she pulled away, looking deeply into his lust-addled eyes, hoping that he'd succumb to her seduction.

"Y-you re-r-reall want t-this?" he asked and Tonks was impressed at his restraint. She could feel his burning need and nearly overwhelming desire for more, so she knew how much willpower it had to take to ask that question. She didn't think she could have done the same, in his position.

"Yes." she groaned her agreement. "Oh Morgana, Hecate and Sibylla, yes!" she added.

"Me too. This and more, a lot more." he admitted. "So... If you're sure..." he mumbled.

"Yes!" Tonks enthusiastically agreed.

"Then... More it is." Harry surrendered and for the first time since she'd started, his hands rose from his sides and pressed her tightly against him. "Give me more, Tonks." he requested and captured her lips with his own, an order she gleefully moved to obey to the very best of her ability.

The End! ( For now... )

You won't get to see the third chapter here on ff dot net, as that's 98 percent smut-o-rama. There'll be a brief summary in the actual story of chapter four going through the more important non-filthy bits that took place during the third chapter, so you won't miss out on much beside the filth. Sod on over to the PP3 Yahoo Group or The Fanfiction Forum ( Link in my profile ) if you're sick enough to be interested in filth.

Perverts of the world, unite!


	3. Four, the third is at TFF

Nymph in servitude R/NC-17  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson

Summary: Hawk's response to the CJ Cold Tonks Slave Challenge on the PP3 group. Released in celebration of TFF's 1000th member!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something. ... Whenever I get around to uploading it there. :)

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Merry XXX-mas!

This was released as one part of my smutty XXX-mas 2006 event, when I made a bunch of shit available at The Fanfiction Forum, ff dot net and fan-fics-r-us. Not all of it was smut, but most of it was at the very least naughty. What and where shit was released, is found here below:

FMP - Unbecoming Conduct Chapter 1 ( TFF for XXX-mas, ff dot net sometime after XXX-mas. )  
HnG - The Scoundrel of Go Chapter 4 ( TFF for XXX-mas, ff dot net sometime after XXX-mas. )  
HP - Black Heir Chapter 2 ( ff dot net, it had already been available at TFF for quite some time. )  
HP - Fall of the Malfoys, Rise of the Blacks Chapter 2 ( ff dot net, it had already been available at TFF for quite some time. )  
HP - Nymph in servitude Chapter 4 ( TFF, PP3+HaT Yahoo Groups, ff dot net sometime after XXX-mas. )  
Naruto - Master Nin Chapter 4 ( ff dot net, it had already been available at TFF for quite some time. )  
Naruto - Master Nin Chapter 5 ( TFF for XXX-mas, ff dot net sometime after XXX-mas. )  
NGE - A Night with Misato ( fan-fics-r-us for XXX-mas, it had already been available on TFF for quite some time. )  
NGE - A Morning with Misato ( TFF for XXX-mas, fan-fics-r-us sometime after XXX-mas. )  
Ranma ½ - Urd Muyo Chapter 1 ( ff dot net, it had already been available at TFF for quite some time. )  
Vandread - Robinson Tokai Chapter 6 ( TFF for XXX-mas, ff dot net sometime after XXX-mas. )

And a naughty new year!

Previous chapter of 'Nymph in servitude'

If you're using fanfiction dot net to read this piece of fanfiction instead of the lemon section of The Fanfiction Forum, the PP3 or HarryAndTonks Yahoo Groups, you might have noticed a bit of a jump. That is because chapter three is NC-17 rated and thus not available att ff dot net. Use one of the other places if you're into heavier smut then what's available in the merely r-rated chapters of this story.

Roll credits

* * *

Chapter Four:

Tonks awoke with a low moan of surprise, opening her eyes as she felt a slowly growing sensation of fullness in her nether regions. Confusion and astonishment both were complete for a few moments as she recognized her current mattress as the body of one Harry Potter, a sight which she couldn't quite reconcile with the rather unmistakable sensation of a hardening penis inside of her. But recollection swiftly returned to her and she grinned as she recalled their earlier 'encounter'.

She wouldn't refer to it as making love, not quite. But it certainly hadn't been far off, which she hadn't really expected beforehand. She squinted at the window, through which light was shining through. So, she'd either only napped for a few hours or she'd been completely knackered and slept until the next day. The later alternative seemed unlikely, as there was supposed to be an Order meeting in the evening and if she'd missed that, somebody would likely have tried to reach her by now.

She looked back at Harry and smiled. He'd been so sweet. Immensely satisfying as well, but still sweet. Her smile nearly went from ear to ear as she started to penetrate the hazy memories of earlier. He allowing her to control their first encounter, well, control to the best of her ability at the time anyway. Him soiling his boxers. /I got the boy-who-lived's virginity? Score!/ she absently pondered with a bemused and somewhat proud smile. Harry's incoherent babbling as she cleaned him up with her mouth. The pleasurable sensations she'd experienced every time he praised or thanked her. Her renewed oath to never have another beside him. His attempt to make the same and she stopping him from doing so.

She trembled in relief that it was Harry who owned her and not Draco who she had expected to become the new Lord Black. She didn't quite think that her first encounter with him, hell, any encounter with him, would have been even half as great as this one with Harry. Considering the fact that they hardly knew each other or what made the other tick, it likely would only get better with time and experience.

It was a thought that boggled the mind. It was hard to believe that anything could ever be better, but logically she guessed that it would in fact get better in time.

She slowly started riding on Harry, smiling as the pleasurable sensations soon awoke the younger man with a startled gasp, his eyes widening as his bleary gaze zeroed in on her and quickly refocused itself. His eyes widened even further as he observed her gently bouncing breasts, then his gaze slowly dragged itself up to her face.

"Tonks..." he mumbled and smiled up at her.

"We'll have to be quick. There's an Order meeting this evening that I have to attend." she warned him through a haze of dual pleasure. "Pending my Masters permission to attend it, of course." she added with a teasing smile.

"I don't think I ever want you to leave. But if you must, you must." he sighed theatrically and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's this? Harry Potter, did you just make a joke?" Tonks teased him. "I must be a good influence on you."

"The best." Harry swiftly agreed and reached up to caress her breasts, experimentally running his fingers over them. She'd restrained a lot of his movements earlier and it was with a fair bit of tentativeness that he explored her chest now. She smiled reassuringly down at him, letting him know that it was all right.

"They're yours, you know. Every single piece and part you see, every nook and cranny of little old me you don't see, is now yours. Warts, wrinkles and all." Tonks murmured and closed her eyes in utter bliss. "Oh, Harry. I'm forever yours! Heart, mind and soul." she happily informed him and bent down towards him, pressing her lips against his.

She was secretly somewhat worried over how quickly and completely she had accepted Harry, fretting over what she'd feel once the relief of not being forced to serve some asshole had passed. But Tonks had always been a creature of the present, so she simply resolved to enjoy the good times now and deal with the possible meltdown later.

Harry grabbed her and turned them over, putting Tonks on her back, completely ravaging her lips with his as he thrust into her at an ever increasing pace. The dual pleasures she felt from the both of them soon drove her over the edge and as her contractions became too much for Harry, his burst of pleasure thrust her over the edge again.

"Merlin and Morgana... I guess I never have to worry about my own satisfaction." Tonks moaned. "As long as you're having a blast, then so am I." she laughed and kissed him again.

"You're a treasure, Tonks." Harry informed her as she pulled away.

"A sore, sweaty, stinking and sticky treasure. Could I possibly interest you in a shower before my departure, Lord Potter-Black?" Tonks inquired with a mock serious expression.

"You could, I suppose. Pending on what my incentive for it would be, of course." Harry countered with a decent attempt at a serious expression, though the twitching corners of his mouth betrayed his amusement.

"Why, whatever my Lord might desire, of course." she said and wiggled her bum, then rolled them over again so that she was the one on top. "I'm confident that you'll think of 'something' or that 'something' will turn up." she drawled and pulled herself off him, climbing off the bed.

"I suppose you're correct, treasure." he agreed and gingerly got out of bed, feeling exhausted and stiff, but the euphoria he felt turned that little problem pretty much inconsequential.

"Got any towels around here?" Tonks asked and held up her torn t-shirt, before letting it drop to the ground.

"Uhm... No." Harry admitted.

"Hm. Oh, well." Tonks sighed and reached for her wand, then repaired their clothes. With some additional magic, she also transfigured two broken toy guns into large fluffy towels.

"Why is yours light blue and mine hot pink?" Harry asked when she handed the more colourful one to him.

"Pink looks good on you." Tonks declared.

"Only when it's attached to you." he countered and smiled as he reached down and trailed his fingers over her pink pubic hair, smiling as she moaned and shuddered at his touch.

"Lord Potter-Black... How daring of you." Tonks murmured in approval.

"Just inspecting my property, treasure." he replied and took a step closer, bending over for another kiss.

"Mmmmmbetter get going, or we'll never get to that shower." Tonks purred as she pulled her head away and took a step back away from Harry.

"Better bring these." Harry said with a tired sigh as he handed Tonks her wand and grasped his firmly as he stared at the door. "I don't think the Dursley's will be pleased to see you or learn why you're here. We've never discussed it, but I think they may have a problem with any servants that aren't theirs. They have no problems with me serving them, but I rather suspect they'll take offence to the idea of anyone serving me."

"Have they behaved themselves during your stay? Did our little scare at the station work out?" Tonks asked.

"I haven't been beaten yet, they don't complain all that much when I grab something to eat and I get to decide when and in what order to do the chores of the week, as long as they're all done by the end of the week." Harry replied with a shrug. "Compared to how things usually are, it's a whole world of improvement."

"Morons. I'll show them what's what." Tonks growled and brandished her wand like a cudgel, then her shoulders slumped and she stared at Harry with a resigned expression. "That again? I am not cute when I'm angry!" she insisted.

"Oh, but you are, treasure." Harry argued as he wrapped the disgusting pink towel around his body, looking down at himself. "Pink suits me?" he asked dryly.

"Yes. Most assuredly." Tonks replied with a mock serious expression, then burst out laughing. "You look like a pink marshmallow with hair on top!" she chuckled.

"Pink marshmallow indeed." Harry grumbled as he stalked towards the door and yanked it open.

Or tried to, at least.

"What the?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah. Mom cast locking and silencing charms before she left." Tonks replied as she too wrapped the towel around her naked body, then walked over to join Harry at the door, unlocking the door with a twirl of her wand. That was a spell she'd used so often over the years that she was no longer required to actually say the words. She still couldn't dispense with the weaving of the wand however.

"Whatever for?" Harry asked, then paled. "She... She knew?!" he demanded to know with a horrified expression on his face. It wasn't every day when one found out that ones lovers mother was aware that there were going to be hanky-panky before the fact!

Or so he guessed, at any rate. Harry wasn't exactly experienced in these sort of matters.

"She knew that I wanted too and probably suspected that you'd cave after I made that clear to you." Tonks replied with a faint shrug. "Before we came here for the binding, I asked her to do it just in case. Mom is a whole lot better at it then me."

"She is?" Harry asked, thinking back on the reading and binding, considering the woman he'd met. She was tall and he could certainly see that she shared some traits with both Narcissa and Bellatrix. She was taller then either of her sisters and much more beautiful then Bellatrix, but not quite on the same level as Narcissa. Andromeda's beauty felt more natural somehow, not quite as artificially beautiful like Narcissa. Her charcoal black hair was cut off just above her shoulders and faintly curly, trailing down her head and neck in wavy lines. A prominent nose somewhat larger then one may expect was the focus of her face, but somehow it suited her face perfectly. She'd been sad at the will reading and tense at the binding, but he had the impression that hers was a face that was more used to joy and smiling then the expressions he'd seen on it so far.

All in all, she seemed like a very pleasant sort and didn't at all strike him as a powerful witch. All it took to realize that McGonagall was powerful was one look at her and despite her bedraggled appearance, Bellatrix had also struck him as a powerful witch the moment he laid eyes on her.

"She was a disgrace to the Blacks and Malfoys. Her older sister is You-know-who's top female Death Eater, her younger sister is married to his top male Death Eater. Also consider that she wasn't part of the Order after I was born, so she had to manage on her own along with pops through the war. She wasn't all that popular with the Dark and yet, she and pops got themselves and me through it all alive." Tonks said and smiled. "I'll admit that she doesn't look like much at first glance, but my mother is likely one of the most powerful witches alive today who hasn't gone through some dark rituals, if not the most powerful. Skill-wise she's rather well off too. When it comes to light-based defensive spellwork, there's few who can match her. Flitwick, Dumbledore, McGonagall and possibly Bill Weasley, but I don't think there's anyone else in the country who is her equal in that area. Coupled with the darker spells she knows... Well, let's just say that short of using the Unforgivables, I can't break through her shields and even if I used the Unforgivables, she'd be able to deflect or neutralize them. Couple with her raw magical strength and well..."

"Wow." Harry commented as Tonks opened the door and he took point, leading her towards the bathroom. "And your father?" he asked.

"A right old slob, as I once said." she replied and grinned. "He and mother have the most dreadful arguments from time to time about that. She's a neat-freak and he couldn't care less about neatness. He's forbidden from ever entering the kitchen and she put a lightening curse on the door to her office to keep him out." she explained and smiled. "You're lucky that she was distracted today, or she would likely have hung around here to tidy up the place for you." she said and Harry shuddered at the thought of the stately woman going through 'his' room, cleaning and putting things to order for him. He could just imagine the look he'd get when she found a pair of old underpants underneath some of Dudley's broken toys or something like that.

"Pops is a Muggleborn and went to Hogwarts, but he left the Wizarding World after his education. He was very sick when I was young, which is where mother's debt came from. He wasn't completely cured until about two years after Voldemorts fall and only then returned to the Wizarding World. He's still a bit rusty with a lot of things, having forgotten a lot from not having used much magic for such a long time. But you wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of his wand in a fight, especially not if mother is with him. She can deflect or neutralize just about anything thrown at them and he knows more powerful offensive spells then most, having had plenty of time to observe people trying to get at the two of them from behind mothers shields. He's also really good at Apparition." she continued and smiled sheepishly as the two entered the bathroom.

"I was feeling a bit cocky after I'd finished my three years in Auror School and challenged them to a duel. That was the most embarrassing experience of my life. I threw spells at mother's shields for almost three full minutes and when father finally made a move, I threw up the most powerful shield I could. His spell went through it like a hot knife through butter and knocked me out for six hours. If I don't morph it away, a mark still shows on my left shoulder from that spell." she said and shook her head. "Having seen that, I can certainly understand how the two of them made it through the war on their own without a scratch to show for it."

"What do they do?" Harry asked as they hung up their towels and entered the spacious shower stall together. It was almost indecently large and luxurious. But considering that Vernon and Dudley were part of the household, Vernon had to buy the largest stall he could find if he and Dudley didn't want to take their showers in the garden using the garden hose.

"Father is a low-level desk jockey at the Ministry of Magic now and Mom is an editor slash proof-reader. If you look at your school books, you'll likely find mothers name listed inside most of them. At least the ones published in the last five years. Pops is also one of the examiners for the Apparition Licensing tests, when he's not busy being a clerk." Tonks replied. "They were blacklisted in the Wizarding World after mom left the Blacks and married pops, so they had to work in the Muggle world for a long time." she explained and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, then suddenly darted out of the shower stall.

"WWWWWWAIIIIIIEEEEKKK!" Harry shrieked girlishly as cold water unexpectedly struck him, making him realize why Tonks had leapt away like that.

"AOW!" Tonks cried out with her eyes bulging as she both felt Harry's discomfort and was punished by the collar for what it interpreted as an attack on her master. "Shit!" she yelped while Harry pressed himself against the wall to get out of the spray as he turned the heat up on the water.

"You okay? Did you bang against something?" Harry asked with a concerned voice, though his expression was somewhat irked due to her unexpected prank.

"For once, no! This fucking thing thought that I was attacking you!" Tonks groused and rubbed her choker collar. "Ruddy nuisance..."

"Hm." Harry grunted and held out his hand, checking the temperature of the spray, then he stepped into it as the temperature was now pleasant instead of icy cold.

"'Hm'? Is that all you have to say?" Tonks complained.

"Ordinarily, I'd offer my sympathy and support." Harry replied. "At the moment, I think you got what you deserved for that little stunt." he muttered under his breath, but Tonks sharp ears picked up on it and the anklets let her know that he felt vindicated.

"Feh. This sucks. What fun is there if I can't even play pranks on you?" Tonks complained bitterly as she stepped into the stall and closed the sliding doors behind her.

"I promise that I'll try to find some way to get you out of those things, Tonks. So mote it be." Harry promised her as he reached out and traced a sole finger over the choker.

"It's not possible, Harry. Once on, these things will always stay on. 'Until the end of days', remember?" she protested.

"It's not possible to survive the Killing Curse either, Tonks." Harry countered. "Just 'So mote it be' my oath." he added, throwing her earlier words right back at her.

"So mote it be." Tonks murmured and felt the faint tingle signalling the magic accepting his promise.

"C'mere." he said and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'll make everything all right, treasure. You'll be free as a bird before long."

"Thanks, Harry." Tonks whispered into the crook of his neck as she wrapped her own arms around him. "What's with this 'treasure' thing?" she inquired.

"You don't like it?" Harry asked with an anxious expression.

"Well, it's certainly an improvement over some of the other things I've been called over the years." she admitted. "Mom knows how much I disapprove of both 'Nymphadora' and 'Nymph'. It doesn't stop her from using them, mind you, but she knows that I don't like it. Dumbledore and McGonagall never seems to really wise up to the fact that I don't like my name. They may respect it for a while after I've reminded them of it, but they always backslide sooner or later. I think Snape only uses it because he knows that it annoys me, ruddy plonker... 'Nymph' seems pretty popular as a pet name, lord knows why. 'Nym', 'Nymmie' and 'Dora' has also been attempted. Never really liked them either. 'Chamelion' earned the user a punch in the gut and lord knows that I was tempted after 'Changeling'. Fred and George may get away with 'Tonksie' for now, but that's just until I've come up with the appropriate revenge scheme."

"It's okay to use it, then?" Harry asked.

"If that yanks your crank, g'ahead." she offered with a shrug.

"I thought that was your job. 'Yanking' my 'crank', that is..." Harry murmured and Tonks boggled at that, but quickly composed herself although she made a mental note to herself to read the materials she had gathered as she read up on the control devices the contract specified she had to wear a little more carefully then she had so far. She'd mostly read up on how they affected her, but she was now starting to suspect that something had changed with Harry as well.

Changed in a big way.

His odd behaviour certainly warranted further investigation.

Later.

"Is that an order, Master?" she asked with a sultry smile as she put those kind of thoughts out of her mind, her hands starting to rub his lower back and slowly trailing downwards towards his very grabable bum. Only a complete knowledge freak would put off gratification for the pursuit of knowledge and while she'd always managed decent to excellent grades in all her subjects other then Stealth, she certainly wasn't one to pass up on a chance to enjoy the pleasures that life had to offer.

"Hell no. I'm still sore from earlier." he declined and gently grasped her arms, stopping her hands from descending to his ass which made her emit a frustrated sigh, before she perked up.

"Wimp." she snorted teasingly and suddenly had to conceal the pain she received for making that derogatory statement to Harry. "Ah well, no matter. We'll just have to practise on your endurance and recovery from now on. Lots and lots of practise." she purred while absently wondering how long it'd take her to get used to getting punished for what to her was completely natural behaviour. "Or I could snatch up my wand and..." she drawled with a single raised eyebrow, making a waving motion with her hand.

"We'll save that for later. I wouldn't want you to be late to your meeting." Harry responded and reached for the shampoo.

"Here, let me." Tonks offered and snatched the bottle away before he could reach it.

What followed as the two of them washed each other nearly made Harry reconsider Tonks earlier offer to relieve his soreness, but he stuck with his initial decision and while there were a few lingering touches and caresses, the two of them wrapped their joint shower up pretty quickly none the less.

The two of them dressed and returned to Harry's room, Harry feeling extremely grateful that the Dursley's hadn't made an appearance as of yet. He didn't think they'd be very approving of his new servant and they most assuredly would not approve of him taking any joint showers with her.

"Harry. How do you want to do this?" Tonks asked anxiously as the two of them sat opposite each other on the bed, glancing at the alarm clock radio on his bedside table. The front panel was cracked and the leftmost digit was missing entirely, but it seemed to work otherwise. She counted herself lucky, as it appeared that she still had almost forty-five minutes left until the meeting was supposed to start.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"The meeting is in forty-five minutes. What do I do? Do I tell them? Do I keep it a secret?" she added for clarification.

"That's up to you, Tonks. It's your life, even though it belongs to me in the eyes of the law. I don't ever want you to think of it like that though. You're still your own person, with thoughts, desires and wants of your own." Harry replied.

"Of course I am! That goes without saying." Tonks agreed with a shake of her head. "But me telling others or not affects you and because of that, I wanted to know your feelings on it before I made my own mind up." she told him with a withering expression.

"Oh. Well..." he started to say, then trailed off as he thought about it. "Well, I don't really know anything about stuff like this. I don't know about the legal applications or anything. Hell, I didn't even know that slavery was legal!"

"It's not." Tonks replied and leaned back, resting her upper-body weight on her arms, incidentally putting her breasts on display, absently noticing how Harry noticed. She smiled and distracted him for a while by shrinking and enlarging them, before she returned them to normal and reached out with her right foot to gently close his mouth and raise his gaze to her face. "Hold that thought for later, loverboy. If there even was a thought beyond 'Boobs!' somewhere in there between your ears." she teased him which caused Harry to blush to a beet red. "The contract doesn't say anything at all about slavery, all that mentions is servitude and servant. Keeping servants, even unpaid servants, is perfectly legal. While frowned upon, these haven't been outlawed either, as the practise of using them has fallen out of favour over the years. As far as I know, they've only been used four times in the last hundred years." she continued and shrugged.

"There might be a few other instances in other traditional families, but in that case it's been kept well under wraps." she admitted. "Anyway, from a legal standpoint, there's nothing wrong about all of this. I'm simply repaying a debt my family had to your family, albeit in a very archaic manner. Few Purebloods, if any, will question this whole arrangement. Half-bloods might, if they've been raised primarily as Muggles. Muggleborns... Well, it depends on what culture and religion they've been raised with, I guess."

"Hermione..." Harry mumbled and shook his head, a shiver running down his spine. "She won't like this. Not one bit." Harry said with a pensive expression.

"She does strike you as somebody who might disapprove, doesn't she?" Tonks agreed with a small smile. "Well, at least it might distract her from that whole barfing thing."

"SPEW." Harry absently corrected her. "Do you think your mother might teach me a few of those shields she knows?" he inquired as he tried to imagine Hermione's reaction to Tonks new status as servant for life. His servant!

"Hermione is a reasonable girl, Harry. I'm sure we can explain matters to her satisfaction." Tonks claimed. "We might want to keep that idea in mind anyway though. Mom could teach you a thing or two about defence, no doubt about that. She's not all that keen on returning to the Order, but perhaps I could persuade her to at least give you a few pointers. What with all the trouble you constantly find yourself in, knowing a thing or two about defence other then what you learn at Hogwarts might not be a bad idea."

"I don't think it's possible to explain anything to Hermione's satisfaction." Harry replied and couldn't resist from sporting a small smile as he considered that. "She'll still be convinced that there's more to learn about it and then set out to do just that." he continued with a gentle smile as he thought about one of the best friends he had. Then his smile vanished as he realized that she might not be his friend very much longer.

"It's okay, Harry. You won't lose her." Tonks assured him. "I promise. I'll talk to her if she becomes upset about it."

"Well. If it's legal and all, I don't see why you wouldn't want to tell the Order about it." Harry finally responded.

"Me either. But you still haven't told me what you think about it." Tonks reminded him.

"Well, I am a little nervous." Harry admitted, then chuckled and Tonks raised eyebrow while she pointedly rubbed the anklet on her left ankle with her right heel. "Okay, a lot nervous. I'm scared out of my mind, wondering how everybody will react to this."

"And what would you like me to do?" Tonks inquired.

"I'd like for this to be a secret for a while longer." he finally replied.

"All right, at least I know how you feel and think about it now." Tonks replied and leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees. "Howzabout this? I tell them about the debt. Dumbledore already knows about that anyway. I also tell them that we couldn't raise the money and that I had to go through with it, becoming your servant. I'll have to tell everything to Kingsley, though. He needs to know as it could affect my work. I'll also tell Hestia everything, because the two of us are friends and I know that I can count on her to keep it a secret." she suggested and shrugged. "We can tell everybody about the collar and stuff when you're feeling up to it."

"Sounds good." Harry replied with a faint smile.

"So... Do you want me to come back here afterwards or would you prefer it if I sodded off to my apartment?" Tonks inquired.

"I'd like for you to be here, but I guess you'd better go home." Harry answered after a few moments of serious consideration.

"Home is where the heart is, Harry. That's with you now." Tonks replied and Harry grinned.

"You're a sap, Tonks." he said with a wry expression. "Never figured you for a sap."

"100 percent, through and through." she admitted. "Nobody quite expects it, what with me being such a fun gal and all. But underneath this pink-haired joking exterior, lurks the avid reader of sappy romance novels and behind these babies beats the heart of a hardcore blue-blooded sap." she explained and jokingly patted her breasts.

/And I'm starting to wonder if you're not one as well./ Tonks thought, recalling a few of Harry's previous statements. /Or if you've only become one now.../ she continued, still nursing a few suspicions about Harry's behaviour recently. She couldn't claim to really know him, but from what little she did know about him and had observed in person since first meeting him face-to-face, he'd acted really oddly and unexpectedly lately.

"Well. You go wherever you want to then. I'd like if that was here, but I'll understand completely if it's not." Harry told her.

"All rightie. See ya later then, Harry." Tonks approved and leaned over for a swift kiss, then Apparated away with a faint 'pop'.

"Bye..." Harry whispered to himself and was lost in his own thoughts for a minute or two, before he rose with a sigh and headed out of his room to work on his chores.

The End! ( For now... )


End file.
